Divã
by Kooh-chaan
Summary: Talvez... Um psicólogo não seja tão má idéia. / UA / Todos Humanos / ExB entre outros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Se Twilight me pertencesse eu faria uma festa onde o Emmett embebedaria todos os personagens quietinhos (66

**Legenda:**

_-Falas_

Narração

**Divã**

_-Isabella! Meu Deus! Será que é tão difícil entender? Ein? Só vai te fazer bem!–_ Gritava Rose, minha colega de apartamento.

_-Não, não será! Você está maluca?! Eu NÃO preciso de um psicólogo!_

_-Amiga você anda muito estressada, precisa descarregar!_

_-É isso?! Prefiro descarregar com alguém que eu conheça!_

Hoje era mais um dia maravilhoso na vida de Isabella Swan... Pra começar, cheguei atrasada no trabalho, levei uma bronca do chefe, passei horas digitando um texto idiota pra descobrir que sem querer fechei o arquivo sem salvar, levei outra bronca do chefe, quase perdi o metrô – que veio lotado -, quebrei o salto de uma das minha sandálias favoritas e agora estou brigando com minha colega de quarto porque ela acha que eu devo ir a um psicólogo!

Meu Deus! Acho que é muito difícil enfiar na cabecinha maluca dela que eu NÃO tenho nenhum problema! Ta certo, eu reclamo um pouquinho, mas ponha-se no meu lugar:

Eu sou uma mulher de 25 anos que nunca conheceu o cara ideal, ganho um salário mixuruca escrevendo uma coluna furreca no New York Journal, tenho que aturar meus pais esfregando o sucesso profissional das minhas primas na minha cara, estou devendo até não poder mais...

Oras! Aposto que se estivesse no meu lugar reclamaria do mesmo jeito! Aposto!

_-Rose, depois agente conversa, ta bom? Essa história já encheu a minha cabeça!_ – Gritei entrando no meu quarto e jogando minha bolsa em cima da cama. _**–**__Vou tomar um banho bem relaxante e depois nós resolvemos._

_-Meninas, vocês estão discutindo o quê?_ – Disse minha outra colega de apartamento. Alice é uma pessoa feliz de verdade... Além de ser uma decoradora de sucesso, é linda, deslumbrante e tem um namorado super atencioso. Os dois vão se mudar pra um apartamento em frente ao nosso. Jasper – o namorado dela – está passando uns tempos por aqui enquanto a reforma do apartamento deles não termina.

_-Rosalie endoidou de vez!_

_-O que aconteceu dessa vez?_

_-Nada Lice, só porque eu disse que ela devia se consultar com um psicólogo, ela enlouqueceu._

_-Mas eu não preciso de psicólogo!_ – Estava quase gritando, Alice se jogou no sofá da sala e Jasper observava a cena toda rindo.

_-Isabella Swan! Não sei o que tem de errado com o psicólogo! – Berrou Rose._

_-Nem comigo!_

_-Bella, meu bem... Ele só vai te ajudar, você não precisa ir mais uma vez se não gostar... Vá uma vez primeiro depois você reclama, ok?_ – Sentenciou Alice.

_-Ta certo! Eu vou à droga do psicólogo! Amanhã eu marco a consulta!_

_-E quem garante que você vai mesmo marcar?_ – Perguntou Rose, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_-Rose, eu sei me cuidar!._

_-OK..._

_-Assunto encerrado!_ – Sentenciei, entrando no banheiro.

Demorei mais que o normal no banho, adiando sair dali ao máximo que podia. Vesti uma camiseta branca enorme – poderia dizer que peguei do meu namorado, se eu tivesse um – e um short branco qualquer.

Sai do banheiro e Alice entrou em seguida, Rose fazia qualquer coisa na cozinha e Jasper estava em qualquer lugar – provavelmente no quarto daAlice, já que nós não temos quarto de hóspedes.

Entrei no meu quarto e me preparei para dormir, estava sem sono algum então liguei meu MP3 e coloquei os fones nos ouvidos, coloquei uma música bem calma num volume bem baixo, parecia mias um sussurro. Adormeci mais rápido do que esperava.

...

Me levantei sem nenhuma vontade, sai do quarto para preparar o café da manhã, mas a melhor surpresa do dia já me esperava.

A mesa do café da manhã estava toda pronta, linda e maravilhosa, com tudo do bom e do melhor. Na geladeira um bilhete:

"_Meninas, em agradecimento á hospitalidade, já preparei o café da manhã de vocês._

_Jasper_

_PS: Alice, eu te amo."_

Quase chorei ao ver a pequena folha de papel, tudo o que eu precisava era de um namorado que preparasse café da manhã pra mim e minhas amigas e ainda ficasse feliz com isso.

-_Não é lindo?_ – Disse Rose, aparentemente tão abobalhada quanto eu.

-_Lindo demais..._ – Suspirei, então sentei-me em uma das cadeiras. –_Pena que não temos a mesma sorte! _– Soltei mais um suspiro e ela riu.

-_Pena..._

_-Garotas, onde está Jazz? _– Perguntou Alice, surgindo der repente. _–E quem fez essa mesa perfeita?!_ – Nenhuma de nós respondeu, Rose apontou o bilhete e Alice ficou estonteante quando leu.

_-Aproveite, nem todo mundo tem essa sorte. _– Suspirei pesadamente.

Tomamos o café conversando qualquer coisa banal, em seguida me levantei e voltei ao meu quarto.

...

Era o fim do dia, este não fora tão cansativo quanto eu temia, durante meu horário de almoço havia marcado um horário com um psicólogo que atendia num prédio ao lado do jornal. Já esperava pela consulta – que fora marcada pro final da tarde – estava em uma sala pequena, mas muito lindinha. Estava acomodada em um sofá vermelho, á minha frente o balcão da recepcionista e o meu lado duas portas sabem-se lá de quê.

Der repente uma das portar se abriu e lá estava a visão mais _perfeita_ que já tive em toda a minha insignificante vida.

_-Srta Swan?_

_

* * *

_**Mais uma fic minha de Twilight! XD**

**Essa idéia saiu do nada, muito der repente. Pensei em não postá-la agora, por causa das outras fics, mas minha inspiração estava dançando em volta de mim jgando purpurina e gritando:**

**-Poste! Poste!**

**Entãão... Resolvi postar! Espero que gostem!**

**"Mandar reviews não te fará mal nanhum, e ainda fará bem ao coração do autor."**

**Beijos, Kooh  
**


	2. Encanto

**Capítulo 2 - Encanto**

**Disclamer:** Gente, sabiam que eu que criei Twilight? A Steph só roubou minhas idéias. oõ

* * *

_Der repente uma das portar se abriu e lá estava a visão mais perfeita que já tive em toda a minha insignificante vida._

_-Srta Swan?_

* * *

Direcionei meu olhar ao homem que chamara meu nome, ainda _assustada_ com tamanha magnitude para uma pessoa só. Desviei o olhar muito sutilmente para a recepcionista, que trabalhava normalmente, em seguida voltei a olhá-lo e me levantei, trôpega.

Entrei no que devia ser o consultório, as paredes pintadas de um branco fosco, encostado em uma delas estava o divã de couro preto, em frente á ele uma mesa bonita pernas de algo parecido com inox e o tampo de vidro. Tudo muito harmonioso.

-_Sente-se._ – Pediu o doutor, gesticulando em direção ao divã. Obedeci. –_Então, Srta Swan, conte-me seu problema._ – Estremeci pensando no que dizer, isso era ridículo da minha parte se considerássemos que ele era um _profissional _e estava ali pra resolver meu problema.

_-Bem, Dr Cullen... _– Dei uma pausa. _Uma amiga acha que ando muito estressada então me recomendou que eu viesse á consulta. _– Continuei, tentando ao máximo não transparecer que fui obrigada feito uma criança mimada.

_-O que tem lhe estressado ultimamente? _– Continuou ele, a expressão estritamente profissional.

_-O trabalho talvez... Muitas coisas. Não sei bem... _– Respirei fundo, "Respire Bella, ele só está fazendo seu trabalho! Não é um fuxiqueiro ou coisa parecida!" Eu gritava por dentro... Ainda com um pouco de desconforto. _–Talvez... Falte algo, não sei o que... Mas __sempre__ sinto falta de algo._

_-Hmmm... A senhorita já teve algum tipo de problema psicológico?_

_-Não, nunca. Nem mesmo um desses chiliques de criança onde agente diz que vai se suicidar. _– Der repente sua expressão mudou sutilmente, como se tentansse segurar uma risada. Ótimo! Agora até o psicólogo ria da minha cara!

-_Talvez a senhorita só esteja cansada... Tem mais alguma coisa que gostaria de falar? –_ Perguntou ele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Eu tinha _muitas_ coisas que queria falar... Coisas que sempre quis dividir com alguém, coisas que sempre estiveram presas dentro de mim. Eu abri e fechei a boca duas vezes antes de finalmente lhe dar a resposta.

_-Ás vezes eu acho que... Sei o que me falta. –_ Respirei fundo. _–Me falta alguém que me complete... Meu arco íris depois da chuva... Alguém que me reconforte toda vez que eu tiver problemas..._ – Suspirei, ele sorriu, provavelmente esse era o problema da maioria. Se eu fosse psicóloga abriria uma agência de namoros e uniria meus clientes frustrados.

Der repente tive uma vontade súbita de rir, aquilo tudo era muito bobo... Tudo aquilo que eu estava dizendo. Ele deve estar pensando que sou uma dessas adolescentes apaixonadas! Eu lhe lancei um olhar novamente e ele escrevia alguma coisa em um papel e estava sério novamente.

_-Senhorita, marque um retorno para uma avaliação mais séria. _– Disse ele, voltando o olhar a mim.

_-Claro!_ – Murmurei. –_Então, até a próxima sessão, Dr. Cullen. _– Sorri, mesmo sem saber se era necessário e ele sorriu de volta.

Sai do prédio depois de marcar o tal retorno. Não tinha sido _tão _ruim como imaginei, mas ainda assim era constrangedor. Principalmente o fato de que o doutor era muito mais bonito que o esperado e isso me deixava _nervosa_, talvez não pela beleza mas... Por sua seriedade e profissionalismo. Faziam-me sentir como se fosse uma criança.

-_Bella!_ – Gritou Emmett, meu amigo e colega de trabalho.

-_Olá Emm, o que faz por aqui até agora?_ – Perguntei, já fazia algum tempo que o turno havia terminado.

_-Perdi meu trem. _– Admitiu ele, como se estivesse anunciando a maior tragédia do mundo. _–E você? _

_-Você quer mesmo saber? _

_-Claro! _– Ele deu uma risada. _–E sabe que mesmo se não me contar agora, um dia vou saber._

_-É, eu sei que vai... _– Admiti pesadamente. _–Eu estava no... Psicólogo._

_-Psicólogo?! Essa me pegou de surpresa! Não foi idéia sua, foi? _

_-Não, a idéia foi de Rose._

_-Rose e suas idéias malucas!_ – Ele riu mais uma vez. –_Nosso trem chegou!_ – Anunciou, quase saltitando.

Entramos no vagão não havia muitas pessoas, ainda.

Sentei-me em um dos bancos, perto da janela. O caminho não foi muito longo, cheguei em casa cansada e duas pessoas me aguardavam ansiosas.

-_Então? Como foi?!_ – Perguntou Rose, sem esperar que eu entrasse em casa direito.

_-Não foi tão terrível como imaginei. Mas ainda assim, muito constrangedor. _–Ela revirou os olhos.

_-Mas e o doutor? Era gentil ou coisa parecida?_

_-Era, Lice, muito gentil. Pelo menos foi educado, muito profissional. – _As duas assistiam ansiosas. _–Ah, Rose. Antes que pergunte, ele era sim muito bonito. _

_-Se não tivesse completamente louca pelo seu amigo urso, eu até marcaria umas consultas pra mim. – _Nós três rimos_. –Posso imaginar o tanto de coisas que se pode fazer em um divã. _– Ela riu, propositalmente querendo me fazer passar vergonha. E o pior, ela conseguiu... Meu rosto estava completamente rubro.

_Bella, não precisa se envergonhar, nós duas sabemos que você não faria nada do tipo. –_ Manifestou-se Jasper, antes que eu percebesse que ele estava ali.

_-Não dá, Jazz, reações involuntárias. –_ Respondi me enfiando dentro do meu quarto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá povo! XD Não sei se demorei muito com o capítulo 2, mas ele está ai! XD**

**Ficou um pouco mais curto, espero que não se incomodem.**

**Respondendo reviews**

**Katryna Greenleaf: **Com um psicólogo desses quem não arranja um problema rapidinho? XD

Também posso imaginar _muitas_ coisas acontecendo num divã... /apanha'

Espero que goste desse capítulo XD

**Vamp K: **Ai está a continuação *-* espero que goste desse também! XB

**Christye-Lupin: **Quem não quer? *u*

Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Cathy M. Cullen: **Nhá, espero que eu atenda suas expectativas*o*

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **Muahahaha' não sou a única louca aqui :B

Rose e Alice sempre botando pra quebrar! XD

Queria um namorado assim *o* tão fofo e atencioso! :D

Ai está o 2, espero que goste!

**Re Lane Cullen: **Ai está a continuação! XD Espero que goste desse também! :D

**Chantal. ****Forks Cullen: **Muahaha :B coloquei mais psicólogos na sua vida! XD

Espero que goste desse capítulo! XD

* * *

Agradecimentos á todos que mandaram review ou marcaram alguma coisa!

Beijos, Kooh

:*


End file.
